


Lost in Time

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Angst, death tw, flash backs, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Emerson finds an old and abandoned home that he decides to explore while trying to clear his head. He finds the house to be full of something. But he isn't quite sure of what that is. Until his creativity fills it in for him
Kudos: 7





	Lost in Time

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : I actually don't remember how I got this idea other than talking with a friend but I really enjoyed writing it

Emerson started to walk to the rotten and settling house he saw before him. He had to get out and this was the place. He knew it was. Something deep inside of him told him to go to it. The male set one foot down on the porch and felt a wave of familiarity wash over him. But he didn't know why. He had never been to this house before or seen a photo of it. It had been too neglected for that. Especially being settled back into the woods like this.   
Even when the door swung wide open when he hardly put his fingertips to the door and applied a small bit of pressure, it didn't scare the boy off. It only peaked his interest. Emerson walked deeper into the house clutching to the bag hanging over his shoulders. It was grounding almost to hold onto it. It reminded him not to get lost in this made up world of the house that seemed to pull him in. His mind started to drift into what it would have been like to live in the house. Back when it was taken care of and loved. When it had a family.   
Emerson walked through the large living room finding torn and broken furniture in places it looked like it had forever been in from the looks of the slightly fresher floor underneath it. There were more modern things dusting some of the tables. Proof people had been here recently. But it seemed to be almost empty and empty bottles here and there of some kids simply trying to get away from things and have a good time.   
But as he walked in more, his mind started to plot and dream. It was almost so vivid that he could hear the sound of children running down the large staircase, that would now creak when even the smallest amount of pressure was out on it, or even one sliding down the banister. Which the latter of the thought brought a smile to his face as he remembered being smaller, and even recently, and seeing one of his older brother go sliding down the banister with his mom running over to him to check that he was okay and to get onto them at the same time.   
The philosopher shook his head a little as if to dismiss the thought and walked forward finding a old and worn down piano to the side. He approached it and blew a little dust off of the keys before pressing them softly and filling the other wise silent house with the sound of music. He smiled a little more before sitting on the creaky bench and slowly started to play a little. It wasn't one of the songs he knew by heart. But more of a melody he heard when he sat here and closed his eyes to listen. The male felt almost as if something was changing about the world around him as he sat here.   
The house house was no longer old and deserted to crumble apart but back when it was alive with a family. He could hear children running and laughing. Yet he couldn't make out any words they said. But he soon heard the soft click of shoes coming to the voices of the children and then calming down before a soft and mother like voice filled the empty space. Again he couldn't make out words but he enjoyed her voice. Yet when a finger struck the wrong key, his world disappeared back into the nothing it came from.   
Emerson pushes himself back up, adjusted his hat and continued on through the house exploring everything. And as he closed his eyes each time, the melody came back to him and he could hear the family going about their life in the place. It made him long for his childhood in a way.


End file.
